Wishes
by Saiyachick
Summary: When Edward wishes for Bella could relive her childhood just once, he gets more than he bargains for when he and the rest of the Cullen family find a five year old Bella. How will a day with the child Bella go?/Sequel is up/


Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own Barbie,

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

Summary: When Edward wishes Bella could relive her childhood for just one day, he gets more than can bargains for.

-:-

**Wishes**

-:-

Charlie arrived just on time like he did every time. Of course. It was typical behavior expected out of him ever since the Italy incident happened. He still hadn't warmed up to me. I stood with Bella in the kitchen and watched as she prepared dinner for her father and was amazed.

How she could manage to cook and chop _without_ damaging herself was beyond me. I would have to ask her about that later.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, his thoughts directed on how a rotten person I was, but he smiled at Bella. I turned to him and smiled. "Hello Chief Swan."

And of course he ignored me.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells great."

"Hey dad. It'll be done in a minute," Bella said while turning around to her father with a smile.

"No rush," Charlie responded, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge. Something was bothering him and for once it wasn't my presence. That was comforting. "Listen Bells, I have to take a trip down to Port Angeles tonight and I won't be back until Sunday at noon. There is an arms convention I have to attend every year and I would hate to leave you here by yourself so I was thinking if you could stay with someone-"

I watched as Bella turned to her father with a small glare. "Dad! I'm not a little kid-for crying out loud I'm eighteen-years-old!"

"I know that, but it would make me feel a whole lot better with all this mayhem going around," Charlie said with a plea in his voice. "Please?"

My angel glared at her father once more and then turned to me. "Do you mind if I stay over?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Now you wait just a minute there!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was just asking because Alice has been wondering when we could have another slumber party, plus, I was going to spend the day with her tomorrow. We have to buy formal clothes for graduation."

I felt Charlie's gaze shift to me and I still wore my bright smile. "Would Carlisle and Esme mind?" he asked gruffly.

"Not at all," I responded in a respectful tone. "They adore Bella as does the rest of my family."

"Fine," Charlie muttered in defeat. "Go and pack now since I have to leave after dinner."

"Whatever you say dad," I heard Bella mumble before she turned to me. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," I replied, my eyes dancing with humor.

Bella ran upstairs and I heard a small crash. Figures. I sat silently, staring at the wall before me, but I could swear I felt Charlie's narrow eyes giving me an interrogative glare. After about ten minutes, Bella came bouncing down with her sleepover bag. In the course of coming down the stairs and towards me, she managed to stub her foot against the coffee table.

Typical Bella. I chuckled but cleared my throat when I noticed her glare. "Sorry, small tickle," I said with an amused tone.

"Vampires," I heard her mutter under her breath. She then turned towards the kitchen and hollered at her father. "Alright dad, we're leaving. Take care."

"Hold on," Charlie said, appearing before Bella and I. He stared at me, with a stern glare, his face slightly purple. "No funny business out of you boy."

"Wouldn't dream of it Chief Swan." Oh to humor a mortal.

Charlie's stare now settled on the both of us. "These are the rules Isabella: No drugs. No tattoos. No piercings. No alcohol. No unsupervised contact. No trips to the hospital." Bella rolled her eyes at Charlie's _Holy _rules. "Most important of all, no sex."

_Flinch_. Great. This isn't uncomfortable at all.

"Dad!!!" Bella groaned, turning a bright shade of red. I could see the mortification and embarrassment written all over her face.

"It had to be said Bella," Charlie said while giving her a quick hug. "Say hello to the Cullen's for me and make sure to say thank you!"

"No, I'm going to be a little brat," Bella said sarcastically while waving at her father.

I opened the car door for Bella and put her bag in the backseat while getting into the drivers side. We both drove in silence, neither us wanting to mention that _wonderful _conversation. I could see the faint blush on her cheeks and smiled. She was adorable when she was flustered. "This is the first time I saw you act like an actual child."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity dripped in her voice.

"Oh you know…excited about a sleepover…nervous when one mentions intercourse…" I trailed off. Yeah, that's me, composed Edward.

I heard a small scoff. She turned to me and stuck out her tongue. "You didn't look so confident yourself when Charlie gave us his _talk_-you can't even say sex!"

_Flinch_. Touché.

"Still, it's nice to see you still have _some _childlike traits in you. I could never imagine you as a kid."

"Well if you remember, I didn't have much of a childhood," I heard her say under her breath. "So there is nothing to imagine." That's how the conversation ended.

After five minutes, I pulled into my driveway and we made our way towards the front door, my hand in hers, the other hold her bag. When we got inside, Alice was the first person to greet us, giving Bella quick kiss on her cheek. My dear sister then turned to me with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Enjoy your little talk with Charlie?" She said nonchalantly while looking at her polished nails.

Before I could respond, I heard Bella whine. "Alice! You could have warned us," she said with a new blush on her face. Beautiful.

"Yes I could've, but I enjoy to see our dear Edward squirm when people mention…" Alice paused, her smirking widening in the process, "…_sex_."

_Flinch_. I glared daggers at Alice.

A boom of laughter echoed throughout the house much to my dismay. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper appeared in front of us, their faces filled with amusement.

"Bella!" Emmett said cheerfully, pulling her into a hug. I heard her laugh and return his enthusiasm. He turned to me with a wicked grin. "Captain prude."

Ah yes, more laughter at my expense.

"Oh, I love this game," Alice chirped, giggling happily.

_Flinch. Cringe. _I sent death glares at Rosalie-she had a foul mind.

"Were you all going somewhere?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me.

Jasper smiled. He was always my favorite brother. "We're off to hunt captain prude." Brother? What brother?

"All of you?" Bella asked. I could see her stifling a laugh. Apparently _everyone _was against me.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Esme and Carlisle are already out. We will be back later."

"Alright," I said, waving my hand dismissively, "Be gone demons!"

I rushed Bella to her usual room before I could be verbally and mentally harassed once more. I put her bag on the floor and beckoned her to follow me out to the balcony. I wrapped my arms around her waist, rested my head upon hers, and we both stared up at the amazingly clear sky. I remembered how much she missed the stars. We stood there for hours, talking about random things, though I could see she was thoroughly mesmerized by the beauty of the stars.

I stared at her the whole time, taking in her beauty. Everything about her hypnotized me. Her very essence was intoxicating. I loved the way her eyes twinkled, just for a moment. Those were the rare moments in which I felt blessed. I felt as if I knew her all my life-well the life I once had.

"Oh Edward, look!" Bella pointed towards the sky, a small gasp escaping her mouth. A shooting star flew across the midnight sky. "Make a wish."

I looked at her lovingly and decided to humor her. 'I wish for one day that Bella could be a child again,' I thought. Now _that _was a wish.

We spent a few more hours outside and spoke of graduation. Then the subject of her transformation came about, but thankfully she was too tired to carry on the argument and fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and held her close while walking back inside the room and laying her down on the bed. I tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on forehead, and then decided to go back downstairs and play the piano. I felt inspired. The hours passed quickly and the sun barely rose when my _wonderful _family arrived. Alice was the first person to I saw once again, but her expression was frantic.

"Edward," she said slowly, "Did you and Bella go outside last night?"

I stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Did you see a shooting star?"

"Yes."

"Edward!" Alice moaned while smacking her hand to her forehead. "Please tell me you didn't wish her to be a kid."

"Why?" I never did understand her jokes.

"Well-"

"MOMMY!!!" a child's voice screamed, echoing within our home.

Alice grimaced. "That's why."

I stared at Alice with disbelief. We both ran upstairs towards Bella's room and threw open the door; I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't be dreaming-vampires can't sleep-hence ruling out _that _possibility.

An unusually small child stood in the middle of the room, wearing clothes too big for her body, with tears streaming down her pale face. I walked towards her in shock, but she backed away and dove under the bed. Alice held out her hand to stop me from taking anymore steps. She knelt down by the bed and whispered softly "Bella?"

The child's head peeked out from the bed. "How do you know my name? Where is my mommy? Where am I?"

"Bella, my name is Alice and you're in Forks, Washington."

A frown appeared on the little girl's face. "But it isn't summer. Where is my daddy?"

"Er well, your mommy and daddy dropped you off here because they had to do something," Alice said quickly.

"Like what? My mommy and daddy are divorced."

Wow. Bella was a perceptive even when she was young.

"They're buying you a present but it is a surprise," I said with a smile, kneeling down beside Alice. "And we're here to take care of you for the day."

Little Bella raised an eyebrow and pouted. "But I don't know either of you. You're strangers and my mommy said to never talk to strangers."

"We aren't strangers," Alice said while showing Bella a friendly smile. "You're just too young to remember us. We know all about you Bella."

"What's my middle name," Bella asked in a haughty tone.

"Marie." Interrogative like her father.

She kept asking questions, which Alice and I answered with ease. She was curious even as a child. During the endless questioning, we learned that she was five-years-old and a rambunctious five-year-old at that.

"Is it just you two in this house?" Bella was in Alice's arms. We decided to go downstairs and feed her and tell the rest of the family.

"No," Alice told young Bella. "Well you already know Edward and I are brother and sister. We have another brother, another boy and girl, and our mom and dad."

"Cool, can I meet them?"

"Sure," I said with a grin. I love the child Bella more and more by the minute. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Alice put Bella down on top of the kitchen counter and asked her what she would like to eat.

Bella shrugged and decided on some cereal. "You don't have to help me, I can do it myself."

"Aren't you a little too young?" Alice asked while setting a bowl of cereal on the dining table. She then picked up Bella and stacked a few old phonebooks so Bella could reach her bowl.

"Nope," Bella chimed while munching on her cereal. "I'm use to doing things on my own."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at Renee's child upbringing. "What else can you do by yourself?"

"Um, I can tie my shoes, make toast, waffles, and pancakes, pour milk, juice, and water, and fly a kite…" Bella kept rambling on about numerous things she could do by herself from reading a book to doing a puzzle.

'Oi, captain prude,' I heard Emmett think. I turned around and found Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the doorway.

"I saw right," Alice grimly whispered so Bella couldn't hear.

Everyone seemed to peer around us to see a wide eyed child staring back at them. Bella began to shake and then dropped from her seat and hid under the table. Everyone looked back at me and I shrugged. "How was I supposed to know shooting stars really work?"

"Wait, so you're telling us that is child Bella?" I nodded at Emmett's question and he roared with laughter.

I heard a small whimper and turned my head. Bella was scared. Finally. Now I _know _she's human. I bent down and held out my hand to Bella. "It's alright. You wanted to meet my family didn't you?"

Bella nodded and took my hand with a shiver. She would never adapt to the cold touch but she didn't seem to mind. I pulled her from under the table and she latched herself to my leg as she stared at the people in front of her. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella," Alice said warmly while pointing out each person. "That is our father Carlisle, our mother Esme, our other brother Emmett, and those two are Rosalie and Jasper."

"You're pretty," Bella gasped while pointing to Rosalie, "You look just like my Barbie!"

I love this kid.

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed. "Your…Barbie?"

"Yeah, but you're way prettier!" Bella said with a bright grin. She detached herself from my leg and then walked up to everyone. "And so are you!" she said while pointing to Esme. "And Alice too!"

"Why thank you Bella," Esme said while kneeling to Bella's height. I saw the compassion fill Esme's eyes, her motherly instincts taking over. We never did communicate with children much.

"Your welcome," Bella cheered and then looked at Emmett. Her eyes widened slightly and her lip began to tremble. "You look like a bear…a scary bear." Her face soon softened and I turned to Jasper, thanking him.

"Aw, I'm not scary or a bear," Emmett said goofily while holding out his hand.

"I know that, I just said you look like a scary bear not that you _are _a scary bear," Bella stated while turning Emmett's hand over. "You're cold too. Why is everyone so cold?"

"You aren't use to weather," Carlisle said. It was much more believable when an adult explained things. "Speaking of, I think you should dress in warmer clothes."

"Well my mommy and daddy didn't leave any when they dropped me off here," Bella said, picking at the numerous scarves Alice wrapped around her for clothing.

"That means shopping!" Alice squealed happily, "Aww I never got to buy clothes for a kid before!"

Nothing good came from clothes shopping. I shook my head and inwardly groaned. The only types of shopping I enjoyed were for music, books, and cars.

"Too the jeep!" Emmett said, while picking up Bella to give her a piggyback ride.

-:-

The car ride to the mall was…eventful.

Emmett managed to corrupt my sweet and precious Bella much to my disappointment. On top of the pain-staking amount of car songs the two sang, Emmett also managed to hype up little Bella to the point where-_Twitch_-my eye had a mind of its own. The singing finally ceased and I could stop focusing on one hundred and one ways to kill Emmett.

"Are we there yet?"

I glared at Emmett through the rearview mirror. "No." Idiot. Nope, that won't work. I'm as calm as the wind.

_Whisper. Giggle. Snort. Laughter._

I rolled my eyes and continued to fix my eyes on the rode.

"Are we there yet?" Jasper asked this time.

I narrowed my eyes and clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. "No." Ok, so the wind is getting a little restless.

A minute later.

"Are we there yet?" Damn Rosalie to hell. Satan's spawn.

I clenched my teeth and hissed at her. "No."

"What about now?"

I growled lowly at Alice and muttered a string of profanities under my breath. Breathe Edward. Don't lose your temper in front of Bella. No, that is not a pretty picture. Just relax.

"Edward?"

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Bella's beautiful wide eyes staring at me, an innocent smile forming on her perfect face. If my heart were beating it would stop at the sight of such an angelic look. It would take a cold-hearted person to not think the child's antics were adorable. "Yes Bella?"

I saw her bite her lip. "Are we there yet?" She then burst into a fit of giggles and soon everyone else joined her. _Twitch. _When was I ever known to have a heart?

I, however, was not amused. "Emmett, you're dead," I mumbled so Bella couldn't hear.

"Already am brother!" Emmett chuckled.

Smart ass. I pulled into the mall's parking lot and managed not to hurt anyone in my rage of parking. We all got out and made our way to the mall. Bella was giggling wildly as Emmett swung her in his arms and started tickling her.

"Stop tickle monster!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath in between tickle attacks. "Edward, save me!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile and 'saved' my little princess from Emmett's monstrous clutches. She smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Alright, let us find some clothes for Bella first," Alice exclaimed. I shrugged and we all walked into the first clothing store that contained clothes for kids. Alice and Rosalie immediately picked out little pink dresses with frills and lace and I saw Bella stick her tongue out in disgust.

"No way!" She whined when Alice tried to coax her into trying on a poofy, white dress.

"I'll buy you a cookie."

"Alice!" I hissed at her and glared. "Don't bribe her. Plus, she'll look like a giant marshmallow in that contraption you call a dress."

"Eddie to the rescue!" little Bella cheered. _Twitch_. Eddie?

I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker behind my back. My eyes narrowed into little slits at them until they kept their mouths shut. After an hour of failure on Rosalie and Alice's part, I decided to have Bella pick out what she wanted since she told Alice and I it was one of the things she did by herself.

Within five minutes, Bella picked out a pair of jean pants and a simple brown shirt. Play clothes. I told her to put them on so she could just wear them out instead of walked around in Alice's clever dress made out of scarves. We paid for the items and decided to walk around for a bit longer.

"We're going to head off to some other shops," Rosalie said and then looked at Bella. "Do you want to stay with us or the boys?"

"The boys!" I was afraid to see Bella if we got some sugar in her. She smiled happily and climbed on Jasper's back as we went off to look around. We didn't go far because Emmett and Bella spotted an arcade and decided they wanted to play some games.

"Oh, look at the bear!" Bella exclaimed while pointing at the prize shelf. "I wish I could win that."

"Aw that's easy," Emmett laughed while heading off with Bella to win some tickets.

"You game?" Jasper asked me, pointing to an air-hockey table.

I shrugged and put a few coins in and we played carefully. We didn't want to explain how a hole just happened to appear in the middle of the table. Rose and Alice returned to us with a few shopping bags and joined in on the hockey game. Ten minute's later Bella came skipping towards us with a soft teddy bear clutched in her arms.

I looked at Emmett and he grinned. Apparently everyone loved child Bella.

"I saw a real bear once!" Bella said when we got back in the car, "It was at the zoo though and it was such a long time ago."

"There's a zoo here," Jasper said, checking out random spots to go to on his phone. "A few miles away."

Bella's eyes sparkled, but she didn't say anything. She had been deprived as a child. "Do you want to go to the zoo Bella?"

I saw her contemplate whether or not to say yes, but finally she responded. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all!" Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "I _love _bears."

I heard Rosalie scoff and role her eyes. "A little too much if you ask me."

"But I love you more." Gag me, please.

I groaned as I heard Emmett and Bella sing more songs. Wonderful. Gouge my eyes out, tell me to the fight the Volturi, but _never _subject me to Emmett's singing. I'd rather go through a vampire transformation a million times over. Thankfully Rosalie shared my same opinion and shut him up by putting on some real music.

A bunch of people dressed in ridiculous animal outfits greeted us outside the zoo. A fat seal tried to give Bella a hug but I deliberately ignored him and walked away. I never did trust people in costumes after a mortifying class trip to Disneyland where Minnie Mouse _accidentally _grabbed my bum.

I heard a small growl escape from Bella's stomach and decided to buy her a cotton candy. She was behaving despite Jasper and Emmett's rotten influence, so I might as well treat her well. I wanted her to appreciate every moment just in case she remembered all of this. Emmett propped Bella on his shoulders as she watched a dolphin show while eating her cotton candy happily.

I regretted buying her something sweet ten minutes later.

"OH LOOK, A BEAR!"

I shook my head at Emmett's infatuation with bears. It was absurd. I swear that Emmett was acting more like a child than Bella was, but she too seemed mesmerized by the bear. We then made our way to the petting zoo portion of the trip where Bella managed to feed a goat and I got spat at by a llama. Emmett wasn't laughing too much after he _fell _into a large mound of muddy water and Jasper getting mauled by chickens. I raised an eyebrow at the girls and saw that Alice had a small vision of what I'd do to them.

"I thought the llama was disgusting," Alice said, edging away from me.

Rosalie glared at me with defiance. "If you even think about doing anything to me, I'll tell Esme what happened to her ancient Chinese vase."

I shuddered. Note to self, _never _let Esme find out what happened. "Don't worry; I would never harm a lady."

"What about Victoria?"

"She's a harlot, not a lady," I stated simply.

After getting hosed down and changing into some zoo pants and t-shirts, Emmett and Jasper made their way towards us. Our next stop was a bird show, but Emmett insisted to get Bella an ice cream on a cone before swinging her on his shoulders once more and walking up the exhibit.

Everyone seemed to enjoy acting like the older sister or brother. It was as if they were fighting for Bella's affection. We bought our tickets and entered a dome. Above us were tons of birds perched on poles and flying about. Why anyone would find this fascinating is beyond me. The guide had a nasal voice and spoke of the different species of birds.

"Hey, quit that!"

Emmett glared at me and I stared back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're throwing bread at me!"

"Why in the hell would I have bread?!"

I looked behind us and saw a little kid throwing bread crumbs up in the air, covering Bella and Emmett. Bella turned around quickly in Emmett's arm which was a big mistake. Splatters of melted ice cream landed in my hair. Breathe Edward. Just relax. Who cares if a sticky dairy product is coating your hair? It isn't the end of the world.

"Ha ha!" The little boy snickered while throwing bread crumbs in the air. He skipped off into the crowd. A low growl emitted from my throat.

"Um Edward," Emmett said while staring at me. "I think we should leave."

I breathed. No. I promised to make this a good day for Bella. No blood, no foul. "I'm fine, it's only ice cream."

Jasper shook his head. "You have bread crumbs stuck in your hair and the birds are getting restless-"

That's when I felt a sharp peck at my head. I stared at the ceiling and found the swarm of bird coming down specifically at me. Honestly, what did I do wrong? We ended up getting banned from the zoo. I suppose when Jasper lit one of the grabby, costumed animals tail on fire, the zoo decided it was best if we didn't return. After rinsing my hair we decided to go back to Forks.

"Wow, I had a lot of fun," Bella chirped while bouncing up and down. "Sorry about the birds Eddie."

_Twitch_. "Its fine Bella," I said through clenched teeth. Don't blow up at Bella; don't blow up at Bella…

I was relieved when nobody else said anything. I enjoyed the silence. It was soothing. As we made our way back to Fork, a light drizzle began to fall and I heard a soft whine. Child Bella didn't like the rain either. Jasper, Emmett, and Bella seemed to whisper in the backseat and quite frankly, I wasn't interested.

Bella made me feel human today. I experienced an array of emotions more than I did in my human life and I hurt in place I didn't think could hurt. I had to admit though; it was nice to see Bella act like a kid. It was nice to see my family react so caring and understanding to Bella's constant need for attention.

I chuckled when I thought of what would happen when the day was over and she would be back to normal. Now that would be a riot if she remembered all of this. Maybe she'd feel guilty enough that she would stop pestering me about changing her.

"Edward?"

I looked into the rearview mirror once more and I saw Bella looking at me with a questioning gaze. "Hm?"

"Well…"

"Yes Bella?"

She bit her lip and stared at Emmett and then at Jasper, and back at me. "Um…."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "What is it?" She stared at me with wide eyes once more and bowed her head. She muffled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"Emmett and Jasper were talking about babies and were wondering where they came from," she said quickly.

"Well Emmett and Jasper don't have to worry about that," I said slowly. "Because they don't have the proper equipment to do so." Oh yeah, I'm awesome. _Smirk. Snicker. _

"Hey!" I heard them yell in unison.

Bella pouted and then cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, I have another question. Emmett called you captain prude earlier and I asked why he said that and he said because you were a pansy when it comes to girl stuff."

I glared at Emmett and heard a soft chuckle.

"He said you're afraid of the number six," Bella stated.

Jasper coughed. "The word sex."

_Flinch. Twitch. Cringe. Spasm._

I'd die of a heart-attack if my heart was still beating. When I said Bella would be the death of me, I didn't lie.

-:-

We managed to make it home in one piece. Esme greeted all of us and offered to braid Bella's hair before she went off with Rosalie and Alice to ready herself for bed. It was a good thing she was gone because once she was out of sight, I dragged Jasper and Emmett with outside and completely mauled them.

Taking out anger on the people who caused it in the first place was refreshing.

After a proper dinner, Bella yawned and bid everyone night and decided it was time for her to go to bed. I followed her upstairs to the room and sat her on the bed. "Good night Bella." I was about to leave when I heard her whimper. Fear?

"Please don't leave," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "I hate the dark and the rain."

I chuckled softly and held her in my embrace. I rested my back against the headboard of the bed and pet Bella's hair while humming her lullaby. "That's pretty," she mumbled lazily, her breathe slowly evening.

"Just for you," I whispered, not wanting to disturb her entrance to an easy slumber. It was only about a quarter till ten when I realized it was around this time when I made the wish. In the blink of an eye, the little girl I once held in my arms changed back in my older beautiful angel. She stirred slightly and I sighed in relief.

As cute as child Bella was, she was too much of a handful. Instead of putting her clumsiness and bad luck on herself, a series of unlucky things happened to me. At least when she got herself into trouble, we both didn't get hurt. I kissed her forehead and continued to pet her glossy hair.

"Edward?" She was awake.

"Shhh love, go back to sleep."

I felt her shook her head as she pulled herself from my embrace. I stared at her for the longest time and saw a blush run across her cheeks. She was about to speak but I shook my head and put my hands on each side of her face. Slowly I bent down and kissed her soft lips. I could faintly taste the ice cream from earlier.

"Edward?" She asked, shivering slightly.

I smirked, knowing that I caused the tremor. "Yes?"

"Why do you smell like farm animals?"

Before I could respond, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie came rushing in with laughter. "Bella!"

"Want a piggyback ride?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Bella edged away from Emmett slightly and whispered to me under her breath. "Is he sane?"

Everyone laughed except Bella who pouted, just like she had when she was child. "What is going on?"

"Nothing at all Bella," I said, as we all got up to leave the room. She was right; I _did _smell like a zoo.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went back downstairs to set up a movie and I walked out the door though stayed close enough when I heard a small conversation between Alice and Bella. Eavesdropping never hurt anyone.

"So Bella, what did _you_ wish on the shooting star?" I heard Alice whisper lowly. Hah. As if I couldn't hear them.

Bella blushed, "Well I should've assumed this much. Did you see a vision?"

"Yep," Alice said with a bright grin, "and it was a good vision indeed." Ah, so they're playing _that _game. I began to focus on Alice's thoughts but instead of seeing her vision I was welcomed with _very _disturbing images.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping captain prude!" Alice hollered while running downstairs with a laughing Bella in tow. Before she left, she turned around and blew a kiss to me with a small wink.

_Flinch._

Eh, old habits die hard.


End file.
